His New Way of Living
by WriteratHeart1029
Summary: Eragon training new Riders after he's left Alagaesia...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the "Inheritance Cycle" or any of the characters within. I know that there are words that could be changed (I need to word things better)... I haven't really edited this since I've typed it up (and I've only typed up thoughts) and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, but we'll see! These are merely my imaginings, none of the characters are my own. Enjoy! Review! :)**

Eragon stood, watching and waiting as he had been for hours, but he was willing to be wait if he must.

_She'll be here soon, little one._ Saphira said gently, though she herself shared Eragon's feelings of impatience, anticipation and excitement. Eragon sank to the damp moss beneath him and leaned against a tall tree with a small sigh.

He had been waiting for this day for years- full years that passed quickly and not without something to show for them, for he and Saphira had accomplished much as had those with them- and he couldn't quite believe that it had arrived, that _today_ was the day... Imaginings and fantasies filled his mind as he absently pulled blades of grass from the ground, never taking his eyes off the sky. He felt more than he heard flapping wings above him and looked up and saw Saphira with her scales glittering brilliant shades of blue. He smiled to himself, his heart swelling with pride. They had both been through so much in such a short amount of time, they had much yet to do...

Eragon was shaken from his musings by a speck of color in the distance-in the sky- before him. He jumped to his feet even as his heart leapt, skipping a beat. He reached out with his mind and was immediately met with a familiar resistance, as he had expected. He grinned, there was no doubting who it was. Saphira came and landed next to him with her usual noisiness and-by unspoken agreement- he swung himself up into the saddle. After making sure his legs were properly strapped in, Saphira launched herself from the ground and they moved towards the advancing figures.

Eragon ran through all of the things he wished to say in his mind-and his mind alone- so as not to forget a single thing.

That turned out to be useless; the second he saw the familiar face and heard the light, airy voice call in greeting, all rational thought left him, as did the ability respond intelligently to her greeting.

He sputtered for a moment until Saphira interrupted him.

"_Hello, Arya and Fírnen," _she greeted. Eragon felt the mix of emotions radiating from her-he shared them- and smiled. Arya and Fírnen returned the greeting in the proper fashion and, though it was directed only to Saphira.

Fírnen had grown quite large in the time they'd been gone; he was now larger than Saphira. Eragon compared the two and he realized Fírnen was larger in every way, his paws, claws and tail...

He patted Saphira's neck; she was his and-though Fírnen, Thorn and the many other dragons that had now hatched were amazing, powerful creatures-he wouldn't have it any other way.

Arya then said something out-loud but Eragon couldn't understand it, she repeated herself more than once but-despite his extra sensitivehearing- he could never understand her. He knew her well enough that she would much rather speak out-loud than open her mind-no matter how briefly she was to speak- and told Saphira to land.

The world below seemed unnaturally quiet after the brief time in the air with the dragons' wings beating the air. Saphira and Fírnen flew off again, leaving Eragon and Arya in an awkward silence. Neither of them sat down, but remained standing, studying each other. Arya looked no different than she had the few years ago that Eragon left Alagaesia; she was still of slight frame, her dark, round eyes still held the shimmerings of wisdom, power and beauty they always had,-though there was something more in them now- she still stood straight and proud, her every move was graceful and elegant. Her hair was longer, it was true, but Eragon saw no other difference in her appearance otherwise.

Eragon, though now twenty-one years old, wasn't much different either. He was only slightly taller and he was more muscular,-as was the result of all of the work he and Saphira had been doing- but that was all there was to be noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own the "Inheritance Cycle" or any of it's characters. This is just a little bit, but I hope you like it. I've not really changed this much since I wrote it this afternoon!**

Arya spoke first, "You are doing well, I presume," she asked, her voice making Eragon's heart flutter.

They hadn't seen each other for years and here Arya was asking such a simple question that one would think they had seen each other everyday. The few years they had been apart was nothing in the life of an elf, a mere blinking of the eye; Eragon-though he knew he would live far longer than a normal human- still wasn't quite used to that way of thinking and living.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before he replied, but Arya mistook it for his answer.

"Why," she asked, her tone concerned, though not excited in anyway, "what has gone wrong?"

Eragon glanced at her and smiled apologetically. "What? N-no, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I was only..." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, not knowing how to explain himself. "Things have been going quite well, not always easy, but well. It's harder than I thought it would be, but I enjoy my work and don't feel obliged to stop anytime soon."

Arya nodded. "How many are here," she asked.

"Only five. But that's five children to supervise, teach, feed and provide for, to say nothing of their dragons. It will be easier the older they get, but as it is..." Eragon ran a hand through his dark hair. "It's hard, rewarding work. But where is the honor and pleasure in easy work?" Though he knew better, Eragon couldn't help but quietly say, "If you were to stay..." He glanced over at Arya, knowing what she would likely say, but remaining hopeful all the same.

She frowned, her delicate eyebrows furrowed. "You know that I cannot," she sighed after a moment's silence. "My people... I am their ruler and they need me, it would go against everything I've ever said as well as our traditions if I were to leave. No, Eragon, I must stay with them." She looked into his eyes and he saw his reflection in her's. "You're still very young," she started. "I know I've said that over and over again, but if you would stop-" She stopped herself and inhaled deeply before continuing. "Please, let's not argue about this again, it's pointless. If something is meant to be, it will happen in it's own time, but let's not waste our time waiting and wishing for something that may never happen."

Eragon nodded; as much as he hated it, her words made sense and were- as always- wise. He understood what she said, he didn't know if he agreed with it, but he understood.

"I know you don't like hearing that," Arya said apologetically, sitting down on the soft grass with only the slightest noise.

Eragon did the same, his ears growing warm and swallowing hard, but saying nothing. They sat in silence for a few minutes; Saphira was making no contact with Eragon, and he was fairly certain the same was true of Fírnen and Arya.

"How have you been doing?" Eragon asked, tired of talking about himself. "Have you had any troubles with your people? What of Nasuada and King Orrin? Roran an-?" He stopped himself, he was asking far too many questions.

Arya appeared amused as she answered his questions. "I have been doing quite well, there haven't been any troubles worth mentioning. Nasuada has been doing very well, her lands have expanded and she is ruling just as well as she was before, though she's busier.

"Orrin...he's as much of a drunk fool as he was before, not really better or worse off. Roran, Katrina and Ismira are doing _very_ well. They've been living peacefully; Roran built his castle and has only fought once or twice with the Varden. Ismira looks just like her mother and has her father's... disposition. They're all healthy and happy."

Eragon smiled as he thought of all of his family and friends, pleased that they were doing well. He had scryed them more than once, but hearing about them was better.

"And Murtagh?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No one has heard from him since Galbatorix was defeated," Arya answered. This disappointed Eragon, though it didn't surprise him. He had kept in touch with Murtagh-mostly with magic- he hadn't said anything of the lives of those back in Alagaesia, or much of his own, though he appeared to be doing well. Eragon wished him to go back, to start a new life, and had told him so, but Murtagh seemed content with the way he was living now and didn't seem eager to change his ways.

"I've talked to him a few times," Eragon said. "He's doing fine, I don't know what he's doing really, but he is doing well."

Arya nodded, "You just have to be patient, Eragon."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," Eragon said, his voice slightly annoyed.

"You will learn."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own the "Inheritance Cycle"!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I had back-tracked a little bit in the beginning of my next chapter (after a re-write!) and had to change this to fix it! The other place I could have stopped this, had I added a bit of that chapter to this, would have been slightly awkward, so, I didn't... **

Eragon rose early the next morning, before the sun even began to paint the sky with the brilliant colors of dawn. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head before letting them fall limply to his sides, a content sigh escaping his lips. He swung his legs around and stood, a small smile on his face. Saphira opened a single, large eye and hummed softly.

"Good morning to you too," he said yawned, his smile broadening.

They were inside their simple house they had built quickly after arriving in the foreign land. Rather than building a shelter after the way of the elves, they had decided to build one similar to the way buildings were in Carvahall. For, as much as Eragon liked the houses of the elves,-they are magnificent, beautiful buildings- he preferred those of his own people, the kind he had grown up in and was more familiar with. When they had left Alagaesia, he ached for his homeland almost as much as he had the people within.

In building the way they had, he could create a structure that was as large as necessary and could be built upon for more room if the need arose.

Their building was a simple one, but exceedingly large; it was made of logs that rested in grooves cut into the one below it, the roof was wooden planks. They had cut some of the logs so as to have windows and a door.

It was very simple, but they didn't spend much time in it and they didn't want a fancy palace. At the moment, it was only one large room, it was all they had need of and they didn't need to spend more time and resources building unnecessarily.

Eragon strode to the door and walked outside; even though it was dark he could still see rather well.

The young Riders had their own buildings, they helped each new child build his or her own when they arrived.

Eragon smiled as he walked down the dirt path that had buildings on each side, thinking of each individual child and dragon, thinking of the progress they were making and had yet to make. His thoughts went to his own training and his smile faded; he had been such a stubborn fool and he hadn't learned near as much as he had needed. He bit his lip as he thought of the aggravation he must have caused Brom,-strong-willed, obstinate and yet eternally patient, Brom- better understanding the sometimes harsh outbursts when he hadn't been doing something right or just because he didn't want to. Eragon saw those tendencies in himself; the temper, the stubbornness and the desire to teach and devotion to the Riders which drove him to patient when nothing else would.

He shook his head, his expression slightly grim as he neared a large oak tree at the right side of the path. Fírnen lay at the base of the tree-sleeping lightly- and stairs wound around the trunk until they eventually stopped at the top-just before the branches began spreading out very far. Eragon's smile returned as he remembered Arya chanting-singing-the words of the Ancient Language needed to create the structure unique to the race of Elves.

Fírnen lifted his head and studied Eragon for a moment before he moved to allow him walk up the stairs. _Thank you_, Eragon told him, putting his foot on the first step. He quickly ascended the steep stairs and was at the door within moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers!**

**Oh my goodness, it has been FAR TOO LONG since I've last posted; and then I only give you such a short chapter! XP**

**In short, I had a TERRIBLE bout of writers' block and it took me forever to get over it, and that only with the help of my un-official beta: EverGreatest! This wouldn't have been possible otherwise; most of the decent stuff here isn't mine, but EverGreatest's! Please thank EverGreatest a million times over in your reviews (maybe read E.G.'s too? I personally love it and think you would as well...). **

**Let me see, I don't think there is anything else I will need to explain for this chapter, though there will be things to explain in the next chapter, which I'll get to soon; I have quite a bit of it written... :) **

**OH! Wait, that's a lie! I've back-tracked a bit! I will change the last chapter to fit this one after I post this... :) **

**As you know, I do not in any way, shape or form own the "Inheritance Cycle" or the characters thereof.**

**Eragon**

Eragon realized Arya may not be awake, just as his knuckles rapped on the wood of her tree. Even though he didn't know when she awoke in the morning, he was still surprised to hear a groan from inside the hut and the rustling of sheets from the interior of her residence before her voice rang through the door. **"**Eragon, is that you?", came the muffled voice from inside the hollowed out portion of the 's muscles tightened and he could feel the sweat starting to pour from his body._What am I supposed to say, _he thought frantically. He had just woken the woman of his dreams from her rest, and now he was standing outside her door like a fool, desperately trying to come up with an excuse for why he wanted to visit her so badly. _Why do I want to see her so early. She is staying for two weeks! It's not like she's leaving tomorrow! _He didn't need to think hard to come up with the answer to his question. Eragon had fallen for Arya since the moment he caught a glimpse of her body when he was imprisoned at Gil'ead. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, the first elf he had ever met in his few years of living. It had been pure lust for her at first, but as Eragon gradually came to know the gorgeous Elf, he had become equally, if not more greatly attached to her as a person on the inside. He loved her from all angles; _She is perfection. I love her; two weeks is not nearly enough. I am afraid I will never see her again. _Eragon didn't respond for quite some time, unable to say, "Yes", at any volume above a whisper. _You have already woken her up, you fool! Say something!_**"**Eragon?" she said felt his heart clutch as her voice wafted through the crisp morning air, the dew still resting upon the railing which he was clutching with such intensity his hand bruised. Eragon was frozen in time as he heard the leather of her usual attire slide over her soft skin. Eragon lost himself in the moment, remembering all the times where they had touched, embraced and fought back-to-back against hordes of enemies. The very thought of her gentle touch made his spine tingle and his heart yearn for more. Eragon remembered all the hard times where they had been alone. All their adventures in the wilderness together with nobody but themselves, and of course the large blue dragon, for comfort. They had professed their love for each other long ago, but had decided to put their advances on hold while their duties forbade them from loving. Now the land was free of the evil in which it had been kept for thousands of years, but obligation was still reigning supreme. Arya was the Queen of the Elves, and Eragon, the leader of the Dragon Riders. They were two of the most powerful people in all of Alagaesia, held back only by will and no longer out of necessity...**"**Eragon!" Arya yelled. **  
><strong>_How did..., _He began to ask Saphira._She has been standing there for a full minute, _she said with a snort, walking away from Arya's tree home to give the two lovers some privacy, knowing she could still eavesdrop on them from inside Eragon's mind just as Fírnen could with Arya.**"**My apologies," started Eragon, beginning the traditional Elven greeting, falling into formality to mask his embarrassment . "Atra esterní Ono thelduin," he began, twisting his hand around his sternum.**"**Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," the Elven Queen continued in a questioning tone, mirroring Eragon with a curious look on her face. Before Eragon could end the greeting, she broke off. "Why the need for formalities Eragon? Are we not friends?"**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**Of course we are friends, Arya." Eragon stammered, taken aback by the Queen's beauty and charm. Arya was perfect by Elven means and far above human standards. Her long black hair was unkempt, the bun which held her voluminous black hair was sloppily held together by her usual strip of leather. She donned her usual adventure attire, most likely expecting to exercise her skill at some point during the day; her form fitting leather armor accented her lithe form and brilliant green eyes as she stood in the doorway, a sight enough to stun any human male. Thankfully the Dragon Rider had some wit about him as he struggled free of his predicament with the Elven Queen. "I was merely embarrassed I woke you up so early in the morning. I remembered you as one who never misses a second of daylight," he teased.

**Arya**

Taken aback by Eragon's openness, Arya found herself clamoring for a retort. Finding none, she reverted to telling the truth. "I have spent so many sleepless nights worrying over the health of my people. I have selfishly found it relaxing to be away from the numerous problems of the Elves."_Who are you lying to?, _came Fírnen's deep and dangerous yet comforting voice. _What do you mean? _Arya replied, her tone icy as if to combat the eternal flame which lived inside the dragon's soul. _Are you lying to Eragon or are you lying to yourself. It is not because you are away from your duty Arya that you are able to finally relax, it is the presence of Eragon which helps you to sleep. Ever since you admitted your love for him, you have not slept for more than a few hours a night. Now your are sleeping into the morning. He comforts you in a way like no one else can. I wish for you to be with him because he is the only one who has the power to bring peace to your restless soul._Arya felt her jaw line tighten. Her dragon was right. His absence had been detrimental to her. They were both destined to share a heavenly romance which they were not allowing to become reality. They would be hurt by each other until they finally decided to complete their destiny, together, as one.**"**Aye," Eragon said. "Sometimes I wish I could venture away from the problems of Alagaesia and be free for once. It's ironic. Saphira could bring me anywhere I desired; I am one of the most powerful people in this whole land, but yet I cannot do what I wish. Maybe one day we will break free of our bonds to this land and we can all be happy." A lopsided, boyish grin appeared on Eragon's face. "For now, I'll settle for breakfast!" As Eragon turned to leave, Arya took the brief lapse from Eragon's wandering eyes to massage the lump which had grown in the back of her neck. As he turned to leave, Arya took a moment to study how he had faired over the years. Eragon was extremely attractive by any human standards to begin with, now even more so; his Elven blood enhancing his already stunning features to receive stares from women of any race. His frame was slender as the Elves', yet muscular, due to his life of hard labor; an amazing combination of the two, when contrasted with the lithe, agile forms of the Elves that Arya had been living with all her life.**  
><strong>Arya's heart fluttered when she saw the muscles on his arms and back contract and relax as he went about his daily routine. His dark, unkempt hair fell just above his eyes. His eyes that so reminded Arya of the ocean they were so blue, so deep, never lacking a slight sparkle of mischief; his eyes were the only windows to his heart and mind that he could not close. One had only to glimpse at the piercing blue eyes to see whether or not his words were true, to see things he couldn't express even with words.**  
><strong>His tanned skin looked like liquid bronze, gleaming in the pale rays of dawn's first light.**  
><strong>Arya's knees grew weak at his boyish smile, at the sound of his deep, quiet voice. **  
><strong>She loved the man who stood before her, though it was his character that attracted her even more than his looks. His courage and devotion, his strength and persistence... he was her unfailing stronghold, giving her the hope and strength to carry on when she could no longer do so by her own means.

Arya shook her head to clear it of her thoughts, groaning inwardly at herself; she shouldn't be thinking such things and this would only make her predicament worse. Yes, they both knew of their feelings for each other, but they also both knew that nothing could come of these feelings, not yet, not now when they both had so many responsibilities. **  
><strong>"Arya," Eragon asked, interrupting her thoughts with a voice that was low with concern. "Is something the matter?"**  
><strong>Arya smiled slightly and answered, "No, I'm all right. Just tired..."**  
><strong>Eragon raised an eyebrow at her, answer not really believing her, but knowing she would talk when she wished to.**  
><strong>"Come on," he said, gently taking her pale, slender hand in his strong, tanned one. "Let's go find something to eat. It's early enough, the children won't be awake yet." He looked Arya in the eye; he was smiling and his beautiful eyes shone with excitement and a happiness that she hadn't seen in a very long time. **  
><strong>Arya, tired though she was, wouldn't dare to turn down such a rare opportunity like this, to be alone with her dear Eragon.**  
><strong>She squeezed his hand and smiled and together they walked down the narrow staircase, Eragon leading, still holding her hand, and out to the crisp, beautiful morning. **  
><strong>

**Eragon**

Eragon was happy, really, truly happy. The beautiful figure besides him lit up his world as the sun; yet there appeared a cloud that was covering its bright rays of light. He glanced over at Arya as they walked to his home; there was obviously something worrying her, and, though she hadn't said what it was that was troubling her, he thought he knew what it was. **  
><strong>He opened his mouth to say something, but when the words would not come, he closed it again.**  
><strong>They reached his home in a few minutes of leisurely walking. **  
><strong>They stopped before the door; Eragon smiled and opened the door for Arya with a flourish of his hand. **  
><strong>"Thank you," Arya said, walking through the door. **  
><strong>Eragon followed her inside and quickly found something to eat. "Do you want to stay here. We could go find another place, maybe by the water? **  
><strong>"That sounds lovely." **  
><strong>Eragon nodded and held out his arm and Arya took it, her hand was shaking.**  
><strong>"Arya," Eragon said, gently grasping her shoulder and turning her to face him. "Please, tell me what's wrong."**  
><strong>"I c-can't, not now. Later."**  
><strong>"Arya," Eragon's voice seemed stern, yet concerned. **  
><strong>"Please; I promise, I'll tell you later." Arya's voice was on the verge of being angry, her eyes gleamed with something that appeared to be a mix between anger and nodded, wishing that he could help her; he hated to see his loved ones hurting, but he couldn't help if he didn't know what was wrong. **  
><strong>Together they walked to a nearby stream that gurgled quietly in the background of their conversation, though their conversation seemed slightly more strained than it had previously. **  
><strong>"You...slept well, then?" Eragon asked, not knowing what to say. **  
><strong>Arya nodded, though was reminded of what Firnen had told her earlier. Eragon offered her food which she gladly accepted, thanking him in the Elvish tongue. **  
><strong>"What do you think, of Vroengard?" Eragon asked, something he had been meaning to ask.**  
><strong>"It's very nice," she said, "I can tell that you've worked hard to make it what it is now."**  
><strong>"Oh, and there is much more I wish to do." Eragon said. **  
><strong>His list of plans was extensive, he just needed the time away from his teachings and other such cares to accomplish them. **  
><strong> "I'd like to build better houses for the children as well as one for them to study in; and there is obviously so much more that needs done to make Vroengard what it deserves to be." His voice trailed off, he didn't wish to bore Arya with his numerous ideas and dreams.**  
><strong>Arya looked slightly surprised.**  
><strong>"And that's not even half of it." Eragon said with a smile. **  
><strong>"When would you be able to do all of that?" Arya asked. **  
><strong>"That's exactly why those things aren't done yet. I'm too busy. The education of the young Riders comes first; that is why I'm here, after all. They are the future of the race, if they don't know all they should, what would become of us?"**  
><strong>Arya nodded. "I'd help you if I could, but even coming here was a very hard thing to do. I can't get away for near as long as I would like to. They all need me..."**  
><strong>Eragon sighed, he understood the frustration in Arya's voice, he felt the same way. **  
><strong>"Can't they take care of themselves?" He asked, annoyed. "They're adults, are they not?"**  
><strong>Arya frowned and nodded, visibly holding back words. Eragon smiled sympathetically, putting his hand over Arya's that lay closest, upon which she supported herself.**  
><strong>She looked up, smiling quickly. Eragon's heart skipped a beat.**  
><strong>They continued their meal in relative silence, each simply enjoying the presence of the other. **  
><strong>Eragon gasped, the sun was now fully risen, it was long past the time he should have woken the other Riders. **  
><strong>The precious time had slipped by without his noticing, and apparently neither had Saphira, for she hadn't said anything. **  
><strong>**"**What is it?" Arya asked, concern coloring her voice.**  
><strong>**"**Oh, nothing; I just completely let time fly by, I have usually woken the children by now." He sighed, frustrated with himself. "Oh well... a little extra sleep will do them good. They deserve it."**  
><strong>"I'm sorry," Arya said, standing. "I shouldn't have-."**  
><strong>"No!" Eragon interrupted, also standing. "It's not your fault. I should have paid more attention."**  
><strong>**"**All the same," Arya said, "I apologize." **  
><strong>Eragon smiled briefly; he knew better than to argue with her. **  
><strong>**"**Well, shall we go back?" Eragon asked, quickly gathering the few things they had brought with them.**  
><strong>Arya nodded; she was so quiet, it was worrying Eragon, yet she refused to speak about it. He would find out what it was, sooner or later; he wasn't about to let her simply avoid the subject as well as her problems. **  
><strong>He decided to talk to her about it that night; if only it would come sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello readers!_**

**Let me explain a few things to you quickly! The names that you don't recognize, the names of the children (the Riders); they are my characters.**

**_Also, again, this is not all my own; EverGreatest helped me (a lot)! :) Thank E.G. in your reviews, if you would be so kind! :D_**

**_I do not own the Inheritance Cycle in any way, shape or form!_**

Furlin

Furlin stared at the perfect couple as they crossed the large clearing leading to the Rider's Barracks. The way they looked, their smiles as they talked and laughed, the way Arya's lips curved into a small smile every time she caught Eragon staring at her; they were meant to be. _Why don't you ask her? _Came the light voice of Furlin's dragon, wafting through his mind like a gentle summer breeze. _Arya is Eragon's! _Shouted Furlin. He was furious, sweat beading on his brow and his palms starting to perspire lightly. _No silly, _came the liquid crystal voice. _Ask HER!_

Knowing immediately what she meant, Furlin backed away from the door and slumped down on his bed. Why couldn't he be happy that Eragon had found someone to be with. Why did it always need to make him think of Naria, the beautiful woman sitting only feet away from him. Naria immediately came to his side to comfort him, but he brushed her aside.  
>He stood and walked a few paces away, keeping his back turned to her and looking at his feet.<br>Naira gasped slightly when there was a knock at the door and Furlin spun quickly on his heel to face the door.  
>"Furlin" called the voice of Eragon. "It's time to get up."<br>Furlin silently motioned to Naira to move as he walked to the door. He opened the door slowly, squinting as the light flooded into the building. "I'm awake," he drawled, attempting to appear as if he had just awoke. "I'll be there soon."  
>"Good," Eragon smiled. He turned and walked to the next building, his hand grasping Arya's in a gesture that was so simple, and yet so meaningful; so mocking...<br>"Naira" Furlin said quickly, "you have to go, quickly; before they get to your home!"  
>She nodded and flew out the door, silently running towards the building that was her own.<br>Furlin sighed; he so discontent and angry with his life as it was now and seemed it would be forever.  
>"But what is there to do about it?" he muttered, grabbing the clothes he would wear from the chair on which they lay in a crumpled heap.<br>_Not a word. _He told his dragon before she could utter a sound.

He quickly dressed and walked towards the middle of the clearing, his movements fluid, denying the idea that he had just woken. Here he waited for the rest of the small group to arrive; he hadn't wait long before they were all standing there, rubbing their tired eyes.  
>The only other-with the exception of Eragon and his beloved- that didn't appear tired was Naira; her beautiful blue eyes bright. She didn't seem to have gotten caught running back; though when she noticed Furlin looking at her, her cheeks flushed slightly.<br>"Good morning!" Eragon greeted, smiling. No doubt he had been awake for hours, so it was easy for him to say that; despite the fact that they may not have agreed with him, they all did as they were instructed to do and proceeded with the formal Elvish greeting.  
>"Also, as I'm sure you have noticed; we have a visitor." Eragon said, gesturing to the tall, slender woman beside him. Somehow Furlin caught the beautiful woman's eyes as they roved around the room, taking in the appearances of all the new blushed. <em>You always need to make a fool of yourself, don't you. <em>

The newcomer flashed him a knowing smile as her crystalline green eyes continued their analysis. Her dark hair blew perfectly in the wind, and her smile brought happiness to the whole room. Eragon continued, "Arya has been a compatriot of mine since the beginning of my experience as a dragon Rider, and even before then; but that's another story for another time. She has supported me in my efforts and fought alongside me in many battles including our final stand against Galbatorix. She killed Shruikan with the dauthdaert, allowing me to finally rid Alagaesia of the evil which shadowed it for so many years."Eragon could probably have gone on forever about their adventures, but Arya stopped him before he could recall all their adventures together. Happily, the couple led the young Riders to the eating place; talking quietly to each other.

Furlin sighed and followed silently, watching Naria in front of him as she walked next to a young child, holding the small hand gingerly. He smiled slightly; she had a way with people-especially children-, she was gentle, compassionate and quick to smile; yet at the same time her skills with weapons as well as magic were extraordinary.  
>Another wave of discontentment and anger washed over him and he grunted, shaking his head. Naria always had a soft spot for the young ones. He could feel the pangs of jealousy eating away at his heart; he wanted Naria to be holding his hand! They belonged together, but yet they both wouldn't let it be. Furlin looked ahead at Eragon and Arya, wondering what their relationship was about. They were were constantly exchanging smiles and small talk, Eragon seeming a little more open while Arya seemed to be slightly more reserved and awkward when sharing anything, her thoughts or emotions. <em>What are they to each other? He is a totally different person when she is around. I wonder if they have ever thought about settling down together. They seem to enjoy each other's company!<em>

As always, Furlin's wise dragon,Vervada_, _had something to say about it. _Well then why aren't you and Naria even remotely close to having a romantic relationship. _She asked, slight exasperation and annoyance coloring her voice._Everyone knows it's the man who makes the first move in a relationship. Give it some thought young one, _She added with a huff as she plodded to a patch of shade under a large tree.

As Furlin closed his link with his dragon, he couldn't help but think about what she had said_. Maybe it is time for me to see if she feels the same way I do. _Any further thoughts were cut short by the abrupt halt and impact of crashing into Naria's back as they stopped to go single file to get breakfast. Furlin could feel his cheeks growing redder and his palms starting to sweat as he hastily apologized to Naria, desperately trying to pin the blame on his dragon. By the time he had finished stammering out his apology, he had the attention of the whole group.  
>"Furlin," Eragon asked, "is there something you'd like to tell us?"<br>Furlin shook his head quickly. "No! I mean; no, Eragon-elda." Furlin looked at his feet, his cheeks growing even warmer than before.  
>Naria put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up quickly; she smiled sympathetically at him. He smiled back, though had been slightly taken aback by her actions.<br>_Say something to her! _his dragon said unexpectedly.  
>Furlin jumped, receiving glances and chuckles. <em>Ugh... Later. <em>he said, _Now is obviously not the best time._  
>He loved his dragon, he truly did, but she could be so annoying at times; in moments like these where he was already making enough of a fool out of himself without her interrupting his thoughts and scaring him out of his skin she was really obnoxious.<br>He was not yet used to sharing his mind with another being and he knew it would take some time for him to become so.  
>Furlin walked slowly behind Naria as they took the food offered them by Eragon, who stood behind a long table laden with more food than they could ever eat in a day, much less a meal.<br>Furlin just absently nodded when asked if he would like a certain thing, his mind on other matters.  
>Once at the end of the line, Furlin turned to face the rest of the small group, most of which sat at the only other table in the small room. He walked over and sat at an empty end of the table; not really feeling like talking to anybody after having embarrassed himself so.<br>_You silly thing_, the voice of his dragon said, _Don't let a little embarrassment keep you from anything. It's done and over with and there's nothing to be done about it. As for Naria; be patient, you are still very young and rather reckless, don't do something to hurt either of you. _  
><em>That's easy for you to say, <em>Furlin said angrily, _Waiting is an easy thing for a dragon, at times they have nothing better to do! But I would much rather not wait; she's standing right there! _  
><em>If you can think of anything to say; then say it, <em>his dragon said, _but I'm not going to tell you something to say. You need to be able to think for yourself. _  
>Furlin wanted to scream; could he not have ten minutes to himself?<br>_Leave me alone, _he told Vervada coldly; closing the link with her before she could utter another hurtful word.

Furlin became aware again of his surroundings, he had yet to be able to pay attention to having a conversation with his dragon while at the same time, doing something such as eat the food sitting in front of him.  
>He looked at Naria, who was now in the line a second time, holding a plate in one hand and the hand of a child in the other; helping him through the line.<br>She was so considerate, yet seemed to never notice Furlin, unless of course he was making a fool of himself.  
>He immediately felt guilty for thinking such things and attempted to push the matter from his tired mind.<br>Eragon, after having made sure everyone had their food as well as getting his own, went and sat down next to Arya and they again spoke to each other, though it seemed to be Eragon who did the most talking.  
>The room was in relative silence as they ate, a silence which Furlin treasured, for he had only a few minutes of it during the long days.<br>He looked down at the food on his plate; berries, mostly, though there were vegetables and bread as well.  
>What he wouldn't give for a piece of meat! One of the first things Eragon had told him was that he was more than welcome to eat meat; just know that he must get it himself.<br>And so far, Furlin hadn't had the time to hunt; though he wasn't sure what he would have found anyway. He ate rather slowly, though he didn't taste any of the food he put into his mouth.  
>"Furlin?"<br>He jumped and looked behind him to see Eragon standing there.  
>"Yes, Eragon-elda? Do you need something?"<br>"No, I was just wondering how you're doing. You've been quiet this morning. Is something wrong?"  
>"No," Furlin said, "not really. I've just been... thinking."<br>"About Naria?" Eragon asked, a knowing tone in his voice.  
>Furlin gasped; how did he know?<br>"You've been staring at her since we first gathered together this morning." Eragon said, his voice quiet, not wishing to embarrass Furlin further.  
>"Oh..." Furlin moaned; what a fool he was.<br>"If you want to talk, I'm here, okay?" Eragon said, putting a hand on Furlin's shoulder.  
>"Okay," Furlin said. "Thank you, Eragon."<br>Eragon smiled and nodded, then turned and walked back towards the rest of the group, glancing quickly at Arya as he sat back down.  
><em>He's just as bad as I am. <em>Furlin thought, chuckling quietly. _Maybe Ebrithil himself needs some counseling. _Furlin almost laughed audibly at the picture of Eragon and himself learning about how to woo a woman together. Eragon freed Alagaesia from Galbatorix's clutches and was currently the most powerful being in the land, but he still couldn't tell the woman of his dreams he loved her.

Eragon

After they had all finished eating and cleaning up, Eragon allowed the children to disperse for an hour before calling them back to the training field to show off their abilities to the Elven Queen. The reflection of the sun off their armor made the group of children look like fierce, battle-hardened warriors. Their dragons were not to show off their skills in battle, but rather their skill at flight. Of course Saphira was far more experienced than all of them; Eragon always took great pride in his, "Queen of the Skies".

Naturally the Riders had a practice field to hone their skills, but instead of using the usual obstacles set up by Eragon, they opted to hold their competition in the heavily forested island a small distance away. Each dragon landed with a graceful thump as they deposited their Riders on the ground. The Riders didn't quite know what their task was going to be as they created a half circle around Eragon and Arya.  
>The pair stood with a smug smile on their faces as the group waited in anticipation. Eventually breaking the silence, Eragon began, "We have all been working extremely hard through the past few years, some of you for longer than the others. This is the time where the people who put the most effort into their training will rise above those who were lax. It is the time to show off all your skill and cunning in a mock battle!" The other Riders were shocked to hear they would actually be fighting an enemy instead of wooden dummies or enchantments.<p>

Eragon was always so worried about their safety, perhaps his time with Arya took them off his mind. "You will be fighting each other," he proclaimed. Silence.

The younger ones were the first to speak up, "But Ebrithil Eragon, won't we get hurt? The swords... and the magic...They are dangerous."

"Of course measures will be taken to see that nobody is injured so grievously during combat. You may place wards around yourselves to stop attacks, but I will weave the final ward with the strength of your dragons. Once your opponent has broken through your defenses, my ward will render your immobile, but you will not be able to be harmed. Additionally, the edges of your swords will be dulled just in case something unforeseen happens.  
>"Teams will be made by Arya and I. The goal of the game is to eliminate the opposing team without being incapacitated. Our teams will start on opposing sides of the island. The dragons will not be included in the combat, but may survey the area for enemies and keep watch.<p>

"Each team will start with a day's worth of rations, but other than that, they will need to find everything using natural resources. You will be allowed armor, however it will hinder your movements. You can bring your weapons, including bows and arrows, and a shield, but that is all. Natural problems may arise such wild animals, but you and your team must take care of them on your own. Remember that after your wards fail, you will be frozen in place until your dragon comes to pick you up. No harm can come to you no matter what enemies you face; I will have made certain of that."

Eragon paused a moment to let his words sink in. After a moment's silence, he began again, "Once you are out of the competition, your dragon may not stay, and your are to go back to Vroengard where you can keep the place clean! The games will begin at sun up tomorrow. Any questions?"

Everyone was eager to start competing, so they shook their heads. Eragon and Arya then proceeded to decide upon fair teams. Naturally Eragon and Arya needed to be separated, they were the only ones with actual experience. Eragon ended up choosing Furlin and Chorin for his team while Arya kept Naria, Dûrion, and Hérion.

They all said their goodbyes to each other and wished each other well. Of course being on opposite teams was uncomfortable for both Eragon and Arya as well as Naria and Furlin, and they all secretly hoped the competition would be over soon so they could be with their loved ones, although none of them admitted it. The younger Riders were also excited for the upcoming battle, so nervous they practically tripped over the tails of their dragons while running around to mount them and fly off. Eragon distributed the food and the Riders split, prepared to do battle.

Eragon flew off with his team in the Western direction while Arya and her team flew off to the East; both secretly thinking of the other as they flew, remembering all the times that Arya had fallen asleep on Saphira's back, safely in Eragon's arms. They could no longer do such childish things now they were rulers of two of the most powerful peoples in Alagaesia. Sorrowfully, they came back the the real world just in time to land on opposite sides of the island. It took them about three hours each to cross the island to their designated half, meaning the journey on foot would be at least six hours to get to the midsection.

In the middle of their playing field was a gorge with a river running through it. The river was one of the only sources of fresh water on the island, a strategic advantage for whoever made it to the river first. Eragon decided to make camp for the night where his party landed. It would have been unfair to move because the contest didn't start until daybreak. _But then again who would notice? _Eragon thought, though knew he couldn't do such a thing. The trio sat huddled next to a fire, talking about what their plan for action should be. It was decided, after a little bit of arguing back and forth, that Eragon would travel separately from the other two men because he had the most experience. They would communicate using their minds and use their dragons to coordinate attacks. Furlin's dragon would follow Furlin and Chorin.

Chorin's dragon, being black as night, would scout for the group while Saphira (naturally) would follow Eragon's progress. They would come to the gorge about a kilometer apart, and they would flank their enemies. Although they were outnumbered, the Riders were confident in their ability to pinch the females at the choke point of the river.

On the other side of the island, Arya did all the planning for her group. She wanted to be the first to make it to the river in the middle of the island no matter what. Her team would travel as a single group to protect the younger Riders of the pack. They had the advantage of numbers and age, as Furlin and Chorin were both younger than Naria, and Eragon was much younger than Arya. They would create a spear which would be hidden by their dragons. Although they were not permitted to maim the other dragons, they were able to obstruct their views. The group used their numbers to their advantage because they could block the views of the other team's dragons while using one of their own to scout. Fírnen would take Saphira because he was the only one remotely able to compete with the agility and strength of the blue dragoness. The other dragons were to choose their targets when they were spotted.

Night saw Eragon's teammates quickly asleep, though Eragon himself was awake late into the night; it was the same for Arya on the other side of the island. The next day promised to be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers!**

**Thank you, so much, for reading this! But, it wouldn't have been possible without EverGreatest! Please thank E.G. in your reviews, and, if you have time; check out E.G.'s ff….**

**I don't own the "Inheritance Cycle" in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daybreak - Eragon's Camp<strong>

**Given their proximity to each other, the teams decided it was logical to light the last fire they would have in days. Of course they couldn't cook meat on a spit as Eragon once did during his travels with Brom, but they certainly could use it to keep the wild animals away and their bodies warm.**

**Eragon instructed the dragons to alert the group once the sun rose and they were free to wander about the island in search of the other teams. However, the dragons thought the sight of their Riders sleeping huddled up together was much too comical to end so soon. Eragon was the first to wake, startled to be staring straight at the glaring sun at its highest point in the sky. When he turned his head to look around at what happened to the dragons, he was surprised to see three blue, black, and purple faces staring right back at him.**

_**What, you decided it would be funny to make us lose against the others? **_**His voice was cold when he spoke.**

**The beautiful sapphire eyes started straight back at him, tearing at the corners. At first Eragon thought there was an earthquake, but soon realized it was dragon laughter. At once the three dragons mouths opened in unison, shooting jets of flame into the sky. They had been holding their laughter in their bellies!**

**Still laughing, Saphira explained, **_**No silly! Try and move!**_  
><em><strong>Wha-...?<strong>_

**Eragon tried to lift his body off the ground, but then looked down to see Chorin was sprawled out over his legs, his feet dangerously close to the dwindling flame. The dragons chortled as Eragon used magic to levitate the sleeping Rider off him to avoid any embarrassment.**

_**You know I will never let this go right, little one? **_**Saphira chided. **_**You'd better be really nice to me if you don't want Arya to know you've been sleeping with another person! **_

**With that, she stumbled into the clearing with the other dragons, sides still shaking, and took to the skies, leaving Eragon to rouse the other Riders from their slumber. Eragon scowled at the retreating form of his teasing dragon. **  
><strong>Eragon bent down next to Chorin, shaking him slightly. "Chorin," he said quietly, "wake up, Chorin..."<strong>  
><strong>Chorin mumbled something and rolled over. "Chorin," Eragon said, a bit louder this time. "It's time to wake up." <strong>  
><strong>Chorin started and jerked into a sitting position. "What?" he asked, eyes darting around frantically. <strong>  
><strong>"I just needed you to wake up," Eragon said gently. He turned to wake Furlin, but saw that it was unnecessary as he was already sitting up, blinking slowly. <strong>  
><strong>"Good," Eragon said quietly, smiling.<strong>  
><strong>Once all their affairs were in order, the three joined minds through their dragons and mapped out their routes. Eragon would take the Northern portion of the island, and Chorin and Furlin would take the South. <strong>  
><strong>"Any questions?" Eragon asked. <strong>  
><strong>The two young Riders shook their heads. "No," Furlin said.<strong>  
><strong>"Okay, great!" Eragon said, nodding. "Good luck," Eragon said and with that, they separated physically, but they maintained their link in each other's minds in case anything happened.<strong>  
><strong>Eragon walked quietly for quite some time, enjoying the time to himself more than he thought he would. Of course, he wasn't entirely alone, so he couldn't let his thoughts wander too much. By wandering too much he really meant thinking about Arya, not that he would ever admit to it. Instead of letting his mind wander, he focused on his link to Saphira. She was flying above the clouds enjoying herself until she was needed; none of the other dragons were in sight. Eragon thanked whatever gods there were that Saphira had hatched for him. She had given him wings with which he could fly. Secretly, he wished he could be on her back diving through the plumes of moisture which left his skin tingling and refreshed. After far over an hour of trudging through mud in the forest and tripping over roots, Eragon was thoroughly exhausted. His rations would last him two days because he was forced to take some of the fruits and nuts packed in Furlin and Chorin's packs. Even though he was more experienced than the two, it would be easier for them to find food with two pairs of eyes instead of one. He stopped beside a giant rock to catch his breath, hearing the faint trickle of water in the distance. Climbing the rock, Eragon could see a spring and a waterfall. <strong>_**There is no way this is the center of the island yet, **_**he thought. A little speck emerged from the clouds as the voice rang through his head. **

**Laughing, Saphira noted Eragon had traveled in the north-east direction, but he was nowhere near the center of the map. **_**Eragon you've closed 1/6th of the total distance to the choke point. Furlin and Chorin are almost a 1/4th of the way there. **_**She happily trumpeted at her Rider's resulting groans before ascending into the clouds again to frolic and play while Eragon worked his way to the meeting place**

* * *

><p><strong>Arya<strong>

**Arya woke long before the other three in her group, but was patient and let them sleep; she knew they would need their rest. **  
><strong>She wondered about many things as she watched the sunrise; she worried about the well-being of her people, as was to be expected; she wondered about what the next few days would be like-what things would befall her and the other Riders-her thoughts eventually wandered to Eragon. <strong>  
><strong>Her mind lingered and dwelled upon those thoughts until she was startled when Naria stirred slightly. Arya gasped quietly, forgetting for a moment that she alone-except Fírnen, of course-had heard her thoughts. She quickly attempted to change her countenance into one of calmness, in case Naria or another Rider was actually to wake. <strong>  
><strong>She was glad that she had, for, in moments, Naria was sitting up, rubbing tired eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Arya asked quietly, turning slightly to face the young girl. <strong>  
><strong>Naria nodded, yawning. "What about you?" she asked, glancing briefly at the other two Riders in their group. <strong>  
><strong>"Yes." Arya replied; though, in all honesty, she had slept neither long nor well.<strong>  
><strong>"What is our plan, then?" Naria asked. <strong>  
><strong>"I'll tell you once the others wake up," Arya answered, "I don't want to explain myself more than I need."<strong>  
><strong>"Okay," Naria nodded. "I understand." <strong>  
><strong>After a moment's silence, Arya asked how Naria's training had been going. <strong>

"**It's been... hard." Naria spoke quietly, not wishing to wake the others. "I've been here for... two years now and haven't been able to return home or see my family the whole time. I've learned a lot, to be sure, and I've changed and grown more than I ever dreamed would be possible; but it's been hard all the same." **

**Arya nodded, smiling sympathetically. "But, do you... like it?" she asked. **  
><strong>"Oh! Yes!" Naria nodded emphatically. "Eragon is a very good teacher, I couldn't wish for any better."<br>"Of course," Arya said, smiling. **  
><strong>Naria smirked slightly; she saw the slight sparkle in Arya's green eyes when the very name of Eragon had been mentioned. <strong>  
><strong>Arya felt her cheeks grow warm, making Naria chuckle. <strong>  
><strong>Arya was relieved when the other two Riders began to stir, saving her from further embarrassment. <strong>  
><strong>Once they were all awake, she revealed the plan to the small group of Riders.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm going to scout ahead a while," Arya said, quickly glancing around the small circle. "Naria will then lead you a small while later and we'll meet up before going to the river. I don't think we will meet any trouble, but we will be okay if we do. <strong>  
><strong>"We <strong>_**must **_**beat Eragon and his team, we must get to the river first; the advantage we could have if we do would be priceless."  
>The group nodded in unison.<br>"Is there anything else I need to say? Anything you don't understand?" Arya asked; not quite sure if she had explained herself well, unsure if the young Riders had understood her. **  
><strong>"How will we know where you are, to meet you later?" the youngest Rider, Hérion, asked. <strong>  
><strong>"We could keep in touch through a mental link, like the one you share with your dragon. I can't really think of any other way to do it; but keep in mind that it's not a smart thing to do so in other situations, the only reason we are doing so now is because we know there aren't any others that wish us harm."<strong>  
><strong>"Of course," Naria said, the others agreeing with her. <strong>  
><strong>"Are there any other questions?" Arya asked, getting onto her knees, preparing to stand. <strong>  
><strong>They all shook their heads and Arya stood. <strong>  
><strong>"Naria," she said, looking down, "Start in that direction-" she pointed ahead of her, towards the rising sun, "in no more than an hour." <strong>  
><strong>Naria nodded. <strong>  
><strong>"I will leave most of the rations with you, only taking a small portion with me. If we-for some reason-can't meet up today, you will have to find your own food tomorrow." Arya said, quickly gathering what she would need. <strong>  
><strong>She left with a farewell, her long strides quickly taking her toward the destination. <strong>

**Arya walked noiselessly through the muddy forest, never losing her footing, never for a moment becoming disoriented. **  
><strong>Her thoughts were once again as her feet now were; wandering, though with a purpose that they would eventually reach, sooner or later. <strong>  
><strong>Her thoughts being much faster than her feet, they reached their goal within seconds. She smiled to herself as she thought of the being that never truly left her thoughts, her precious Eragon. <strong>  
><strong>His image was carved into her heart in a way that not even Fírnen could be. <strong>  
><strong>She loved everything about him: his bright, sparkling, beautiful eyes that she so often found herself lost in, so often found herself drowning in the perfect sea; his voice that could melt her with a single word. His delightful smile that was so quick to show itself; his devotion to his work that was so hard. His imagination and wit….<strong>  
><strong>The list was endless and would continue to grow the more time she was able to spend with him. The time never came soon enough; nor did it last long enough. She longed for the days she could spend with him. <strong>

**Arya shook her head, realizing she had been completely enveloped in her musings, not paying attention to the task at hand. She groaned slightly, shaking her head at her foolishness. **  
><strong>She began to start working at the chore that she faced; with regret changing her thoughts to other matters. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eragon<strong>

**Eragon sighed quietly; he must keep going, he must reach the river before Arya and her team. **  
><strong>He continued walking, thinking about the young Riders and what they may be doing just then. Oh, what on earth had given him such an idea as this? He was constantly worrying about the Riders, even when he was standing there watching them all; this was much worse. <strong>  
><strong>It had seemed a really good idea; a nice break from their usual plans and studies, but he wasn't so fond of the reality. And this was only their first day...<strong>  
><strong>His thoughts suddenly turned to Arya. He began to wonder what she was thinking about all this, but his thoughts soon changed their course. <strong>

**Arya stoically stood overlooking the cliff at Vroengard looking out at the vast expanse of brilliant blue which reminded her so much of her Rider's eyes, the mist from the water causing dew to form on the tips of her perfectly angled features. Her lithe form shivered slightly as the wind whisked past her exposed skin. The Elven Rider's hair was not restricted in its usual bun, but instead allowed to billow out behind her on the gentle currents of air. Twin emeralds, took the place of eyes as she turned her attentive gaze onto Eragon, the simple gesture of making eye-contact made his spine tingle and his heart jump as if it had been struck by lightning. Her loose tunic fluttered in the wind, a welcome change of pace from the form-fitting leather armor which usually encased her body. Had he not known her, Eragon would never have placed such a beautiful woman as a warrior maiden, always in the heart of the fight, but then again Arya was the most unique person he had ever met. Not only was she stunning to the eye, she was also wonderful on the inside. Her personality, masked by war for a hundred years, was finally coming off, and Eragon cherished what could be found underneath the protective barrier. The cold-hearted Elf who had once passed him off as a mere boy lusting for her was now his closest companion and ally. **  
><strong>Eragon knew what he wanted for them, for their future together, but did she wish the same?<strong>

**Eragon stumbled through the wilderness, wishing he could use his swords to clear a path for himself, but also knowing the trail of destruction would cause him distress later. He trudged through the mud, letting his thoughts take him to Arya once more. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and she was just out of his grasp. He had already professed his feelings for her many times, only once had she admitted to the feelings being mutual; but it needed said only once. **

**He knew he could be with no other now that he had the perfect woman in his sights. **_**Nobody will ever compare to her, Saphira. If she doesn't accept me, I think I will be ruined for all the other women there are in this world. **_

_**Oh, little one, **_**came the surprisingly sorrowful voice of his lovely blue dragon. **_**There is always someone worse, and there is always someone better. Remember that; keep it in your heart. Let fate take its course and be open to love from other places.**_

**Eragon frowned, not agreeing at all with the words of his dragoness. **  
><em><strong>But there needs to be a pinnacle at some point, <strong>_**he said.**_** There is not an infinite number of people in Alagaesia, you know that. **_** Eragon was in denial that he could ever love anyone else with the same passion that he adored Arya. **_**Arya is that very image of perfection. The way she walks, the way she laughs, her beautiful smile, she outdoes everyone else by miles. You know exactly how I feel about her. Think about having Fírnen not love you the same way you love him.**_

**Silence answered his final remark and Eragon couldn't help but feel a slight satisfaction. Saphira couldn't sway his mind because he had already set Arya in his mind as his idea of the perfect match for him, and there was nothing she could do about it; they both knew it. **_**I know you understand it all Saphira...**_

**Saphira said nothing, seemingly hurt by something Eragon had said. After a moment, Eragon spoke to her, his voice gentler. **_**I'm sorry Saphira, I didn't mean to make you feel badly. It was only my intention to make you understand how I feel. **_

_**I do understand, Eragon, you know that. And I'm not sad for myself Eragon, I'm sad you have your sights on the only thing which you cannot have.**_

**Bellowing and spouting flames, Saphira dove out of the clouds for a few moments before returning back into her misty retreat.**

_**Saphira! **_**Eragon exclaimed, annoyed. "**_**Cannot have"? What makes you so sure I can't have her? There is nothing wrong with me that would make it so, is there?**_

_**It is now my turn to apologize, **_**Saphira said. **_**That is not at all what I meant; just... be careful, little one. I don't wish to see you hurt. Everything that is meant to be will be in it's own time, you cannot make them happen any quicker; the more you try, the more likely you will hinder them. Be patient, dear Eragon.**_

**Eragon wanted to scream; he didn't want to be having this conversation right now, he didn't like Saphira's answers because part of him feared they were true. He remembered what he was doing with a slight jolt and changed his thoughts to the task at hand. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naria<strong>_

**Naria and the other two Riders ate a quick breakfast before cleaning up after themselves and following Arya. Naria reached out with her mind to find Arya's, upon doing so discovering it heavily guarded. Naria gasped, pain erupting behind her eyes as Arya began to attack her mind. Naria halted in mid-step and weakly began to defend her mind, retreating quickly to her own. **  
><strong>Naria heard voices from the other Riders with her, but couldn't make out what they were saying; they sounded so far away...<strong>  
><strong>Naria stifled a scream-it sounding more like a whimper- and put her aching head into her hands. She was about to fall to her knees when the attack on her mind suddenly stopped. <strong>_**Oh!**_** Came a voice that it took her a moment to recognize. **_**I'm sorry, Naria!**_  
><strong>Naria opened her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them, and looked about her a moment. <strong>  
><em><strong>Arya? <strong>_**She asked slowly after a brief silence. **  
><em><strong>Yes.<strong>_  
><strong>"Naria?" Durion asked; placing his hand on her shoulder, halting any other communication between her and the Elf. "Are you okay? What happened?" <strong>  
><strong>"Oh, n-nothing." Naria said, smiling shortly. "Just make sure that you all pay attention when Eragon is teaching you how to guard and defend your mind." She chuckled slightly, shaking her head in an attempt to free the dull pain that now resided there. <strong>  
><em><strong>Arya? <strong>_**She asked again, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. **_**Durion and Hérion are going to join minds with you now, as I will also do. Are you ready?**_  
><em><strong>Yes. I truly am sorry, Naria. <strong>_  
><strong>The four Riders joined minds. Naria gasped, it was a strange feeling, her own thoughts being able to be known by others. <strong>_**No, wait!**_** She told herself, quickly stuffing some of her thoughts to another room of her mind, slamming the door. She sighed quietly, grateful she had been able to catch a few things before others heard her thoughts. **

_**What an odd feeling…**_** Durion said. **_**Can you all hear me?**_

_**Yes,**_** Arya answered. **_**Okay, now, Naria,**_** she said, **_**I'm going to show you how to reach where I am. Currently, I am stopped, waiting for you. This is where I am,**_** Arya showed her a picture of a grove of trees, **_**I will guide you with words on how to get here. **_

_**Okay.**_** Naria said, nodding. This was going to be easy… wasn't it? **

_**For now, just keep going straight, I will tell you when you should turn; there are only a few turns here and there. **_

_**Okay, sounds good.**_** Naria said, taking a step forward. "Follow me, boys," she said, smiling. **

_**This promises to be interesting…. **_** She thought her smile wavering slightly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Furlin<strong>

"**Surely we're close by now?" Chorin asked, stopping and putting his hands on his hips. **

"**Well, we're not getting further away. I don't think…." Furlin said. **_**Eragon? Vradar? **_** He said, **_**are we almost there?**_

_**You're closer than I am, **_**Eragon said, annoyed. **

_**Furlin and Chorin, **_**Vradar, Furlin's dragon, said, **_**you are about 1/3 of the way there, maybe almost half of the way now. **_

_**Good. Thank you. **_** Furlin said, nodding. **

"**Best keep going, then," Chorin said. "We have to beat the others there." He smiled suddenly. **_**Selldur**_**,**_**can you see the other team? Where are they? **_

_**They're further away than you, though not by too much. Though they appear to be halted for the moment, or at least the Elf does.**_

_**Arya, **_**Eragon said flatly. **

_**Yes, of course, that is what I meant. She is stopped for the moment and the others appear to be walking towards her. **_

_**How can you see all of this? **_**Chorin asked. **_**Can't they see you right now? **_

_**Of course not! Their dragons are nowhere to be seen at the moment. **_

_**Hmmm….**_** Eragon said. **_**If I know Arya-and I would like to say that I do-I don't think she would leave herself (or the other Riders) unattended. Selldur, be careful. Watch your back. I have a feeling that the other dragons are right there next to you. **_

**Furlin and Chorin walked on in silence a moment. **_**Ebrithil, **_**Furlin asked. **_**Do you think we could, maybe, get into their minds? If they are communicating as we are-and I see no other way how they could be doing otherwise- their minds are surely open, are they not?**_

_**To a certain extent yes. **_**Eragon answered. **_**But I wouldn't suggest doing so. You can try if you'd like though. But let me warn you, if you are injured, it is not my fault. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Yes, Eragon-elda, **_**Furlin said. **

"**Are you going to do it?" Chorin asked aloud, glancing at Furlin with eyes that sparkled with mischief. **

**Furlin thought a moment before slowly nodding. "I think I will try, yes." **

_**Be careful…**_** Eragon warned again before retreating slightly; as if to tell Furlin to go ahead with whatever his plans turned out to be. **

**A grin slowly spread over Furlin's face and he took a deep breath before reaching out with his mind. He wasn't met with a commotion- as Eragon had been when he had first done the same thing when in Alagaeasia- there were almost no other beings on the island, making it easy to find the ones he was looking for.**

**He warily approached Naria's consciousness; unsure if he would be met with any form of defense. The closer he got, the more cautious he was; but he was met with no resistance of any kind. This worried him at first and he began to pull away, but stopped and continued on into her mind. Many thoughts-words, images and sensations- crashed into him, sending him reeling. After a moment of complete confusion, he began to pay attention to the different thoughts; soon realizing that they were not all Naria's, but they were also those of others. **

**He listened to their conversations for a while before returning to himself once again, having heard nothing of much interest and wishing to report his findings to his teammates. **

**Furlin quickly explained all he had experienced to the Riders as well as their dragons. They all appeared surprised, Eragon slightly disappointed in Naria for her lack of defense against Furlin's attack.**

_**I can't believe that actually worked! **_**Furlin thought, grinning from ear to ear.**

_**Ebrithil, **_**Chorin asked, **_**could I try it? **_

_**I would much rather you not, **_**Eragon said, **_**even though we know Naria's mind isn't guarded, we shouldn't be invading her privacy. And I don't quite think you're ready for that yet. **_

**Chorin frowned, **_**Yes, Ebrithil. **_

**The small group continued onward, knowing they still had a ways to walk before they finally reached their destination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eragon<strong>

_**Saphira**_**, Eragon said quietly, **_**could we not just fly to the river? I have so far yet to go and it has been far too long since we've been able to fly alone together! **_

_**I don't think so. **_**Saphira said dismally. **_**I agree, it has been far too long, but it wouldn't be fair to the others. **_

**Eragon frowned. **_**I suppose you're right... **_**he said. **_**Soon, though? **_**His voice was that of an eager child.**

_**I suppose I am, **_**Saphira said smugly, making Eragon roll his eyes, though he was smiling. **_**And yes, soon. **_**Saphira said seriously, though seeming amused at Eragon's eagerness. **_**But not nearly soon enough.**_

**Eragon heard the loud flapping of dragon wings a few moments later and looked up, smiling. He saw the form of his beautiful "Queen of the Skies"; her brilliant blue scales nearly blinding in the sunlight. She flew overhead for a moment before disappearing back into the clouds, **

_**It's hard to believe we've only been here for five years, **_**Eragon said, breaking the silence that had ensued. **_**It feels like a lifetime since we've left Alagaesia.**_

_**I know, little one, **_**Saphira said, her voice soothing. **_**Amazing, isn't it? But look at how much we've gotten done, and how much more we still plan to do. **_

_**Yes… **_**Eragon said quietly. **_**But I would still enjoy a break from it all. It's not that I don't like this work-I love it, I feel as if I was meant to do it! And I know that I am.-but, it's hard. It's tiring. There is so much I have to do, so much that I could do better at; it's never what I wish it to be. I am never what I wish to be... **_**Eragon sighed, shaking his head. **_**I'm sorry, Saphira; I-**_

_**I know, **_**Saphira interrupted. **_**It's okay. But remember, you have almost an eternity to grow and improve; don't be in such a hurry. I chose you to be my Rider oh so long ago and you were much more of a child then than you are now; yet I loved you anyway. I will love you no matter what.**_

**Eragon smiled, his heart swelling with love for his dragon, threatening to burst. **

**The Rider resumed his former pace and continued walking; talking to Saphira as he did so. She made the long hours seem shorter and the silence not as lonely.  
>He couldn't help but think of Arya and what they would have been talking about, had she been with him at the moment. Part of him wished she were there; he longed for her presence and she was only with him now for a short while, she would soon be leaving again and his longing would grow stronger. but he was also glad to have some time alone with his dragon. He did so love her...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arya<strong>

**Arya, knowing the rest of her group would be with her in moments, turned round quickly. She greeted the group with a smile; and they did the same to her. **

"**Now that we're all here," she said, "can I tell you what I've planned out?"**

**The group nodded and she continued, "I found a small bit of food that I have gathered in these few minutes we've been apart. So, we should be able to keep going for at least the rest of the day before we'll have to look for food again, considering we were given provisions already. But I think I will search again for more tomorrow.**

"**Also, I've determined our best course: Fírnen showed me a view of the island from above. We'll continue on this way," and with this she pointed to something that may have once, long ago, been a path, now overgrown with weeds. "until he tells me to do differently. But, for the most part, we'll be going in that direction; the one in which we've been traveling all morning."**

**The three children nodded, Naria smiling slightly at her. **

"**Do you have any questions?" Arya asked, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger.**

**After a moment, Naria spoke for the group, "I don't think so, no; Queen Arya. Thank you, though." **

"**Okay, good," Arya said. She was always worrying that she wasn't being understood by these children before her, though she felt slightly rude constantly asking if she was being understood. **_**Oh well...**_ **she thought, **_**better to ask and not need it than to remain silent when something should have been said. **_

**She nodded and spun gracefully round on her heel and began walking the direction she had been facing before. There was silence, save the sound of heavy footsteps behind her; no was talking. She opened her mouth to start a conversation, but wasn't quite sure how... **_**How does one talk to children?**_** Surely she couldn't speak in the same ways she did with her people, the Elves, or even as she did with Eragon; how could they hope to understand her. And even if she could speak as they did, what would there be to talk about? Her conversation with Naria earlier was awkward enough...**

**Arya let her thoughts wander, as she was sure the others were now doing. They were no longer connected through their mental link, they had no reason to be, they were all present; and now she didn't have to be so worried about keeping her thoughts her own as she always did. **

**It was a relief, honestly, to be able to let her thoughts amble as they wished; aimlessly yet with a purpose that they eventually found one way or another. **

**She worried so; her thoughts were always on her people, her future and theirs', Eragon, and now, these children that he had placed under her care, if only for a small while. **

**She sighed quietly, shaking her head; trying to change her thoughts yet again to a different course.**

_**Firnen,**_** she said, **_**how are you doing... all the way up there in the brilliant sky?**_

_**It's all going well, Arya. **_**He paused a moment.**_** I know you would rather be up here than down there, **_**he said gently, **_**but you'll be back up here with me soon enough.**_

_**It's never soon enough, **_**Arya sighed. **_**Oh well... As long as all is going well, I am pleased. Do you see anything? Any other people or dragons?**_

_**None besides our own are close enough to be of any trouble, though I do see some of the others.**_

_**How far away are they?**_

_**Hours, judging by the pace they're walking right now. Don't fret, Arya; I don't think you'll meet any of them before tomorrow.**_

**Arya smiled. **_**Thank you, Firnen, **_**she said. **_**Please, keep talking; I don't know what to say to those with me right now, but the silence is so... strange, when I'm so used to listening to so many complaints and pleas of the Elves. It's not that I don't long for the silence, but right now...**_

_**I know what you mean, Arya, **_**Firnen said, interrupting her rambling. He did as she had asked and continued to speak to her as she led her group onward. They continued onward until dusk; the children making but one or two complaints. They were tired and hungry and stopped to set up camp when it was becoming hard for them to see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**As you guys (and gals) all know; none of this would be remotely possible without my brilliant co-author, Laevateinn (aka, E.G. who changed pen-names :P )! :D  
>We all know that I own nothing whatsoever of the "Inheritance Cycle". <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted!**

**Thank you for reading; leave a lot of reviews, they make me feel good! :D**

_Eragon and Arya were in a small clearing; wishing for it all to be over, waiting for some form of release to steal them away from their pain. Arya and Eragon were fighting viciously against two opponents; their every sword stroke was graceful and powerful as their Elven blood allowed._

_Arya could feel the warm blood from multiple wounds dripping down her arms and legs; her wards having long since been depleted to nothingness. Eragon appeared to be faring the same way, if not slightly worse than she._

_Their attackers, however, seemed to not be hurt by the many blows dealt them. What the beings actually were was hard to say; they appeared to have the cunning of the Ra'zac, agility of Elves, and brute strength of Urgals, and yet they appeared to be normal human beings. Tall and dark, well built and rather young…. They could have been Elves. They were either Elves or men whose skills and strength had been enhanced by Eldunari, those were the only explanations for them._

_Arya saw the blade that was swung towards her right arm-her sword arm- and deflected it with a slight flick of her wrist, but even this small impact sent a spasm of pain up her arm and through the rest of her body. She was growing tired… they had been fighting for so long._

_She glanced over at Eragon and saw that he too was tired, just as much as she. Their dragons were nowhere to be seen, something that had worried both of them for countless hours;-or had it been days?-they couldn't even contact them, couldn't feel their presences! Any words in the Ancient had no effect on the creatures they fought; another puzzling and aggravating situation._

_Arya felt rather than saw the blade coming towards her and, with a loud cry, spun 'round, dodging the blade, and cut into the side of the man in front of her. She grinned, satisfied, as she felt the blade penetrate deeply into the man's side before she pulled it free and continued to attack him. His movements were now slower and he no longer seemed to stand properly. Arya continued to fight the man, desperately trying to find a weak spot; or to simply tire him to a point where he could no longer defend himself or hurt Eragon and herself._

_Arya's breath came in short, shallow, painful gasps and she began to shake with fatigue and loss of blood. How long they had been fighting she was unsure, but the exertions had long since taken their toll upon her…._

_Eragon saw all this and moved closer to help her when she needed, for she was becoming slower in defending herself. Both were at the point that each needed the other to survive; unable to do so alone. Arya glanced at Eragon; he looked so tired and was just as bloodied as she, yet had never seemed so brave and strong to her as he did now. But she knew that no matter how hard they tried, they weren't going to last, there was nothing they could do. "We're both going to die…." She thought, finally accepting the fate that she knew was before her; that had been lurking at the corners of her mind for what seemed an eternity. She met eyes with Eragon and tried to see what he was thinking. She saw in his eyes what she herself was feeling. She was surprised, then, when he smiled at her; a sad smile, though, one of attempted reassurance._

_Arya yelled in frustration and renewed her attacks with an energy that came only from desperation, from so dearly wishing to be done with their fight._

_Together they fought the men for what had to have been hours. Finally, when the sun was just beginning to rise again; something changed._

_Arya and Eragon were standing, back to back; panting so hard they were light-headed, both were bleeding so profusely it was a wonder neither had lost consciousness long ago._

_Suddenly, Eragon found a momentary weakness in his opponent's defenses; it was all he needed. With a savage cry, he thrust Brisinger through the creature's chest. Eragon smiled as he pulled the sword back out from the gaping wound._

_Arya, however, wasn't faring as well. She had put so much strength into a swing of her sword; it had been blocked and the collision had sent unbelievable agony burning up her arm. She screamed, dropping her sword from her now useless hand. Something had shattered inside her arm!_

_"Eragon," she yelled, "help me!" Arya didn't want to heal herself and use more of her energy, she could heal it once the fighting was finally over._

_She danced around the thrusts and swinging of her enemy's sword; just barely dodging a few of them._

_Her green sword lay glittering in the dirt just in front of her; she could pick it up. With Eragon running towards her to assist her, she stooped to pick up her blade._

_"Arya," he screamed, just before her fingers could grasp the intricately designed hilt. "Move!"_

_Arya fell back and looked up to see the wicked blade headed straight for her heart. She shrieked, but before she knew what was happening, instead of the pain she had expected to be met with, she saw Eragon jump in front of her, the blade that had been intended for her sinking into his chest._

_Arya and Eragon both screamed in agony, the sound that of shattering hearts and lives ripping apart, falling to the ground in countless pieces. Arya's vision suddenly blurred with the tears she had held back for so long-tears of anger, pain and desperation. She watched stupidly, unable to move. The man, with a disgusting and horrifying smile upon his face, viciously kicked Eragon's trembling body off of his long blade. Eragon fell to his knees with a loud cry; his body no longer being held up by the blade. The man stood above him for a moment before wiping the blood off of his sword onto Eragon's back. Eragon whimpered, the blade cutting all the way down the length of his back, just as Durza's had. The man then spit upon Eragon before kicking him in the chest, forcing him onto his back with the distinct, sharp "crack" of breaking bones. Eragon howled, the sound utterly inhuman, and it was this sound that brought Arya back to her senses._

_"Eragon!" She shrieked, her heart shattering into a million, tiny pieces. Her strength suddenly renewed in a wave of emotions, she lunged for her sword and, before he could even react, she stabbed the being who had just dealt a fatal blow to her beloved, the sword going straight through his heart. By the time he had cried out, she was already running towards Eragon._

_Arya threw herself to the ground beside Eragon, tears streaming down her face. "It's going to be okay..." she breathed, unable to speak above a hoarse whisper, quickly tearing his blood-soaked shirt away from his body with her shaking hands. "I'm here; it'll be better in a minute, it's just a scr-" She choked when she saw the gaping wound in Eragon's chest. Arya continued to whisper words of courage to the hopeless, helpless Rider lying before her as she tried to stop the flow of his precious blood. Eragon squirmed and groaned at her touch and Arya felt terrible for putting him through even more pain._  
><em>She tried with all of the remains of her strength to grasp some thread of energy from something around them, to heal him with a few words in the Ancient Language. But she couldn't...his heart had been pierced, there is no healing for such a wound. "Oh...Eragon," she wept, "I..I c-can't... I-I'm sorry!"<em>

_"Arya…" Eragon choked out from between shaking gasps, looking up at her with tear and pain filled eyes._

_"Shh," she soothed quietly, gently moving a piece of his dark hair from his sweating brow._

_"Arya," Eragon repeated, his voice quiet and shaking. She stopped what she was doing and her breath caught when he lifted a hand and, ever so gently, ran a trembling finger down her cheek, letting his hand fall and take a strand of her jet black hair between his fingers._

_"So beautiful…" he murmured, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Arya sobbed at his words, desperately searching for something to do to save him; though she knew there was nothing to be found. She gathered the bloodied, quaking form of Eragon into her arms, cradling him as if he were a small child, holding him tightly; afraid of what would happen if she let go._

_Eragon looked into Arya's eyes and his beloved, boyish smile slowly spread across his face that was otherwise twisted in pain._

_"I love you…" he sighed._

_"I-I love you too, Eragon!" Arya cried, realizing only then how much she did truly love him, when it was too late. "Don't go," she begged, bending down and gently kissing his blood-stained lips, her tears falling onto his paling cheeks. Eragon weakly kissed her back before leaning heavily into her embrace._  
><em>"Please!" Arya cried, taking Eragon's hand in her own.<em>  
><em>"Arya," Eragon whispered, tears glistening in his eyes, "It's going to be okay..."<em>  
><em>"No, Eragon! I need you! You can't—"She didn't finish her sentence; for at that moment, Eragon's beautiful eyes fluttered closed and his labored breathing halted with a final shuddering sigh. His hand went limp and Arya's hair fell from his gentle grasp.<em>

_"No!" Arya wailed,"Eragon! Come back!"_

_Arya laid her ear on Eragon's still, blood-stained chest, weeping loudly though still listening for any sign of a heartbeat...there was none to be heard. "Eragon..." she whispered, "come back!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she pleaded with all of her heart and soul. "You can't leave me, not now! Not ever! Please!" She buried her face into Eragon's bare, bloodied shoulder, her own shoulders shaking with sobs. The strength of her cries tore at her entire being. She squeezed Eragon's hand that was now growing cold in her own and put it to her lips. "I love you," she whispered._

_A feeling of utter despair and loneliness suddenly grasped Arya and it was all that she could do to keep herself from taking her beloved, fallen Rider's blade and turning it upon herself; she had nothing and no one else to keep her here in this misery of existence anymore._

_But she hadn't the strength to do so; she couldn't move, her limbs were so heavy with weariness and anguish._

_"Eragon..." she murmured. "You can't leave me here alone; let me come with you...Take me with you!"_

_Over time, the sun rose high- painting the sky with crimsons that so resembled blood- as Arya sobbed unceasingly; clutching the lifeless body of her beloved Eragon close to her broken heart._

Arya woke with a gasp; tears spilling down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding, threatening to break her ribs, and she was panting for breath and sweating. She sat up, shaking uncontrollably.

Firnen, tell me that was just a dream, Arya pleaded. Please, tell me it was just a dream!

Shh, Arya, her dragon said soothingly. Calm down. It was nothing more than a dream; Eragon is perfectly safe. It was simply a dream, dear Arya.

Arya shuddered; that picture of Eragon dying in her arms wouldn't leave her mind.

She stood, wringing her hands and brushing away a few stray tears; attempting to calm herself, but to no avail. She jumped when she heard a voice ask quietly, "You're awake too?"

"Who are you?" Arya asked, tensing.

"Naria," was the short reply.

"Oh... Yes, I am very much awake... But why are you?"

She peered into the darkness to see the slight form of Naria sitting on a log near the small remains of a fire and moved to join her.

Arya sat down on the ground next to the girl and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and laying her cheek atop them.

"I couldn't sleep..." Naria mumbled. "Happens a lot. I'm used to it."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

Naria shrugged. "What about you?" she asked, glancing at Arya. "I thought I heard you crying and almost went to see what was wrong."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that..." Arya sighed. "It was a nightmare is all." A terrible, heart-wrenching nightmare...

"Ah... I used to have those a lot." Naria said quietly. "I've heard that talking about them helps to remove the images from your mind; but I've never done that. I could never make myself... But if you'd like to...erm... talk about it..."

"I understand," Arya said. "And, I thank you, but I would rather not talk about this."

"That's perfectly fine."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment, both watching the red and glowing embers. "Why don't you try to get to sleep," Arya asked after a while. "I don't want you to be tired in the morning; I have a feeling we might run into something tomorrow."

"Okay, Queen Arya."

Arya smiled and then frowned slightly. "Don't call me that, please. I appreciate it, and don't let Eragon catch you not calling me by a proper title, but please, just call me Arya."

"Okay, Arya," Naria smiled.

"Thank you, by the way, for all of your help." Arya said, looking at the young woman.

"No problem," Naria replied. "I enjoy it..."

"Good, very good. Now, get some rest."

"Okay," Naria whispered.

"Goodnight," Arya said, smiling.

"Goodnight," Naria whispered, standing and moving to lay down in a different place on the ground, further from the remaining fire.

Arya sat by herself, poking at the embers with a small stick. She knew she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep; every time she closed her eyes she saw Eragon as he had been in her dream. She groaned and stood, beginning to pace, finding the monotony of the action relaxing.

She walked back and forth, passing the time by talking to her dragon. Not once did she get tired.

The sun began to rise as did the other Riders. This is going to be a very interesting day, Arya thought, shaking her head and forcing a smile onto her face.

* * *

><p>Furlin<p>

Furlin yawned, waking with the sun; though he felt it was too early. But he was awake and knew he couldn't fall back asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before glancing around for Chorin. He saw him lying on the other side of the dying fire, he was still asleep, too.

Furlin sighed quietly and attempted to build up the fire with a few words in the Ancient Language; he was pleased to find that it worked. He smiled and sat back, putting his hands behind him for support as he looked up at the sky.

_Vradar, he asked, where are you at right now?_

_Above the other team's camp_, Vradar answered, seemingly quite pleased.

_Really? What are they doing right now?_

_Well, only the Elf is awake; I don't understand how the others cannot be awake when the sun is up._

Furlin smiled. _They're tired, as we all are._

_Lazy, I say._

Furlin laughed, shaking his head. _What are your plans for the day_, he asked.

_Not get caught, for one thing. As for the rest of our plans, I'm not sure. We'll find out throughout the day._

_Sounds good enough for now. I'll be keeping you up to date on our plans, too._

Furlin smiled.

Chorin stirred nearby and was soon awake; groggily asking Furlin what they were going to be doing.

"Walking," Furlin answered. "We should get to the river by late today. I think Eragon is already there; though I could be wrong. We can just ask him later."

Chorin nodded. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

The pair soon ate their breakfast and had quickly finished.

"Keep an eye out for more food, today," Furlin said as they stood to start what was hopefully their final day of walking. "We're getting low and more will never hurt."

"I'll do that."

The boys walked on, then, in silence. It was so awkward; Furlin felt as if they had nothing in common. Chorin had come here three years later than Furlin had, though he wasn't but two years younger than he. Chorin seemed much younger, then, than Furlin.

Maybe that was part of the reason Eragon had made the teams the way that he had, to get the members of both to get to know each other more. But that wasn't going to happen if they never talked to each other.

"Are you nervous?" Furlin asked hesitantly, he wanted to slap himself, knowing what a stupid question he was asking. "About later today or whenever it is that we meet up with the other team?"

Chorin shrugged. "Umm, no, not really." He smiled slightly. "Are you?"

Furlin laughed. "Not in the least."  
>Another awkward silence ensued. Eragon? Furlin asked. Are you already at the river?<p>

Though he'd not spoken to them yet, Furlin knew he would be awake.  
>Sadly, not just yet. Soon, I should think, but no, I'm not there yet. Why? Are you?<br>No, I was just wondering. We should be there before too long; mid-afternoon, maybe?  
>Good, Eragon said, though he sounded slightly annoyed at something. I should reach it by this evening.<p>

Sounds good, Furlin said, and Chorin nodded beside him.

We'll be seeing you later today, then, Chorin told Eragon.

Their communication then ceased, though they remained in the security of contact with each other through their mental link.

Furlin and Chorin lapsed into silence and each let his own thoughts take him where they wished, though within reason. Chorin thought of his schooling; how he could improve more and of his family back home, while Furlin's thoughts were almost entirely taken up by Naria.

He missed her, though it had only been a few days since he'd last seen her. He missed her sweet smile and quiet voice, her laugh that made him want to laugh too. Her entrancing eyes and beautiful, long hair... He smiled at the thought, but quickly realized that he must look like an idiot, smiling at seemingly nothing, and attempted to wipe the grin from his face.  
>A thought suddenly took him by surprise and he stifled a gasp. What if he had to fight Naria?<p>

He shrugged; he could do it, it was no problem, she was just another Rider. But he knew he didn't truly feel that way; he honestly didn't think that he could fight her. He couldn't hurt her!

Oh, how weak he was! Naria was just another girl, what made her so special to him?

Furlin's own soft-heartedness frustrated him, but he could do nothing about it, not really; not unless he wanted to become a heartless monster. But even Morzan had loved, once; and surely Galbatorix had as well.

Furlin shook his head and sighed quietly, utterly confused and aggravated.

They walked on in silence, bored of the constant walking. They wanted something exciting to happen. Sure, for the first few hours, it seemed like a fun, but now it was just annoying.

This afternoon cannot come soon enough, Furlin thought.

* * *

><p>Eragon<p>

You guys are so slow! Eragon thought to himself as he nimbly scaled the rock-face in front of him. When the rest of his party reached the top, Eragon himself was already leaning against a large oak, eating the rest of his breakfast. Eragon told them that it was okay to end their mental link, they were all together; and this they quickly proceeded to do. Eragon sighed contentedly. The...sanctuary of his own mind felt amazing!

"Today is the day we have all been waiting for, for undoubtedly Arya and her team have already made it to the river." Eragon's team shuffled on their feet, eagerly anticipating the time ahead. Unsheathing his blade, Eragon's back stiffened, roughing the bark of the tree. Furlin and Chorin did the same with theirs, a fire in their eyes, taking care to make as little noise as possible as the silver snakes slithered out out of their elaborate holders. The trio peered out from their hiding place to see Arya walking through the woods.

Eragon's heart fluttered. He stared at Arya for a few moments; her ponytail fluttering in the wind, the sword at her hip, and her green eyes sparkling with mischief. Her head swiveled in his direction and he quickly dodged back to the tree. Did she see me? I don't think so...

The more Eragon tried to reassure himself he wasn't seen, the more uncomfortable he felt. He motioned to his group to form up behind him, but then decided to go it alone. The more people we have, the more easily we will be seen, he explained. He darted around the tree to peer out on the other side, only to find his eyes met with the sight of Arya; taking the leather tie out in her hair, starting to undress - She doesn't know we are here! Why would she ever bathe in the battle zone! -

"Arya," he yelled, "Stop! D-don't-"

His beautiful Elven Queen turned around with a smile on her face as cold steel kissed his neck. Her beautiful laughter rose to his ears, making his eyes light up and his playful boyish grin spread across his face. The other students stared at him in disbelief. Eragon felt so strongly for Arya, and she felt nothing beyond friendship. They had all thought him to be invincible. He had rescued an Elf from a Shade when he was but a mere boy; when he knew but a few words in the Ancient Language. He was the son of one of the greatest Dragon Riders to have ever lived. He had learned both from his father and from an Elf renowned for his knowledge and wisdom. He was the Rider who had defeated the most powerful tyrant to have walked the land of Alagaesia or beyond! But it was plain to see that even Eragon couldn't solve the problems of love.

The silver blade was finally removed from his neck as Arya moved closer, casually tying up her hair once again with the strip of leather and laughing quietly .

"What happened to not letting your feelings get in the way, Eragon?" she teased. His students laughed and Eragon felt his cheeks quickly growing warm.

Arya came to a halt a few paces away from him, but still Eragon made no reply.

"Eragon?"

Still speechless, Eragon whirled around and walked away a few paces. He stood still, breathing hard, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

They were all watching him, he could feel their eyes on his back. His teammates still stood behind the tree; though he doubted that they had stayed still when they had heard him yell at Arya, and he knew that they were watching his every move. How could Arya do such a terrible thing?! She had humiliated him in front of all of his students! They would no longer have any respect for him; Arya would no longer have any respect for him... He needed to show them that he wasn't so weak as he appeared. That he could put aside emotions, emotions wax and wane over time, and accomplish the task with which he was faced.

Eragon squared his shoulders and turned around once more to face Arya.

He began to walk towards her, his expression one of anger, humiliation and determination.

"How dare you?" He ground out from around clenched teeth. "How could you?"

Arya shook her head; appearing slightly apologetic, but not enough to say anything of it. "I was only trying to prove you to yourself." She held her head high, almost...in a gesture of superiority.

Rage welled up within Eragon, the likes of which he hadn't felt in a long time. Before he could think of what he was doing; he pulled back his fist and, with all of his strength, punched Arya in the stomach.

With the crack of breaking bones Arya inhaled sharply, seeming almost to choke, and those around her winced. Arya had no breath to scream, she bent over double, attempting to regain her breath.

Arya screamed in pain and glared up at Eragon, he almost smiled. It had been a very childish thing to do, they all knew it was; but he couldn't help but feel like he had gotten some small form of revenge.

Arya quickly healed herself straightened, standing before Eragon; a controlled anger coloring her countenance.

"You're such a child," she spit. "You can't learn lessons; not even when taught the hard way. You're blind and naive; you don't want to see yourself for who you really are."

She shook her head. "Do you really think you have the authority to teach these Riders?" She gestured with her arm to the group of all of the Riders that had now gathered around them. "You're so guided by your own emotions, can you even see what's going on around you?"

Eragon stepped back. He wanted to scream at her, to argue that he wasn't who she said he was! But he knew that doing so would only further prove her point.

"Arya," he said, controlling his voice as much as possible. "I might seem like a child to you; but I didn't grow up my entire life being waited upon hand and foot. I've done more work in a week than you probably ever did in a single year. I'm sure you learned from mother how to look down upon everybody else."

Arya's emerald eyes grew wide. Were those tears shining in them?

"My mother?" She gasped. "She never spent more than a few minutes with me; and that was only when she was yelling at me or ordering me around! As for how much I've worked...Well, what does this tell you?"

Eragon's vision flickered and pain exploded in his head when she struck him an exceedingly hard blow on the bottom of his chin; snapping his head back.

Eragon grimaced as he tasted blood and spit at the Elf's feet. He looked up, daring her to meet his gaze.

Arya looked up, and, for a second, they looked into each other's eyes; but Eragon suddenly kicked at Arya's ankles and swept them out from beneath her. She fell, but caught herself and stood again in the blink of an eye.

_Eragon, _Saphira said quickly, stop it! You're only proving Arya's point.

_No, Saphira. I have to! Did you not see what she did?_

_Calm down, Eragon..._

_Are you going to help me, or just distract me?_

_I don't want in on this...you're on your own, Eragon._

Eragon rolled his eyes and then tried to focus on what was going on. Too late did he see Arya's right hook come rolling into his face. He gave her a devilish smile, healing a few cracked teeth before continuing on. They circled each other like wolves waiting to pounce.

Eragon took a moment and let down his guard, "How am I supposed to compete with you, Arya?" Arya faltered for a moment, smiling at her newfound superiority, "When I could never punch a woman," he said scornfully.

Arya's face contorted into an expression of sheer ferocity and hatred as she unleashed an inhuman scream before plowing her fist into Eragon's chest, knocking him backward.

"What was that, Arya," he taunted, "Girl without feelings finally lost her temper? Where are those manners and Elven courtesies?"

Arya lunged at Eragon as he danced away, continuing to insult her dignity as they moved, the party of onlookers following them as they danced through the woods.

"What happened with Faolin?" Eragon asked, glancing over his shoulder at the Elf, "I don't know how your mother would ever have approved anyone less than a prince for someone of your royal stature."

Arya yelled at Naria for her sword, which she caught and swung at Eragon in a swift movement. Even though a guarded sword didn't have a very sharp edge, a swing that hard could still knock someone's head off their shoulders. Eragon ducked quickly before taunting yet again.

"Looks like I hit a nerve!" He said with a smile.

A green bolt sprang from Arya's hand, barely missing Eragon's head. Eragon recognized it as the spell Murtagh smote the Dwarven King, Hrothgar, with. It only took one hit to end the powerful King's life. He suddenly realized Arya really did intend to kill him. Furiously casting wards around himself, he gathered energy from Brom's Ring, Aren.

Arya ran at him, sword aimed at his chest. She skidded to a stop mere paces away from him and lowered her blade. Her eyes met his and Eragon nearly gasped when he saw all of the emotions in the beautiful green eyes.

"Don't ever say his name again!" Arya cried, hatred and anguish coloring her voice and changing her features.

"Or you'll lose more than a stupid game," she growled, pushing him backwards before standing once more with her sword aimed at his heart; fury blazing in her emerald eyes.

Eragon quickly drew his sword from its sheath and prepared to defend himself if need be.

Arya was already moving to land her first blow before Eragon was ready to receive it. Arya's sword crashed into Eragon's with so much force it broke his awkwardly positioned wrist, drawing a scream from the lead Rider. Fortunately, Dragon Riders are required to be able to fight with both arms proficiently as a part of their training. Switching the sword to his other hand he lashed out quickly at the skilled swordswoman who deflected the blow before landing her own on Eragon's exposed side. Eragon instantly felt the impact on his strength as his wards were weakened slightly.

He cursed before springing back into action. For a while the two experienced Riders wove webs of steel around themselves, swords only touching for the briefest of moments before reversing directions to contact at a completely different point. They left no gaps in their defenses, their swordsmanship was flawless.

* * *

><p>Arya<p>

Knowing she couldn't win their duel fairly, Arya looked to use different means. When she could, she blocked Eragon's guarded sword with her sturdy Elven bracers, leaving her sword open to go on the offensive. She ruined his momentum by striking out with both her hands and feet, sending him reeling.

After fighting for over two hours, Arya finally saw a gap in Eragon's now sluggish defences. She paused for a moment to make him think he had the offensive, and midswing, she stomped on his foot, breaking most of his toes. Eragon howled, not realizing his sword was swinging down to chop at Arya's head. He took his attention off the sword and Arya swung her's up to counter it with such force it was torn from Eragon's hand and sent sailing tip first into the ground. That was the break Arya needed. She swung her sword at Eragon's exposed neck only to have it blocked by his wrist guards. She grimaced in frustration. Of course she would have stopped the blow and forced his surrender and not actually killed him.

Or maybe I would have continued. He does deserve it. Her mind was hellbent on revenge for her dead love and her childhood. Part of her wanted to strike Eragon down and never see him stand back up. Her sword whizzed through the air to strike at his side. He easily backpedaled away from the rest of her blows, frantically trying to get at his sword. He maneuvered skillfully until he was right on top of it. He lunged.

Wrong move, Eragon, Arya thought with glee as she sent her sword straight into Eragon's stomach. That quick stab gave her the release she needed, and she sighed as she slid her sword back out of Eragon's body, wiping it off on his shirt as he fell to the ground.

She started to walk away from him, away from the stunned onlookers before she heard a sickening scream of agony and the slither of steel coming from behind her. Tears cascaded down Chorin's cheeks as he approached her nervously.

"You! You killed him!"

"I did nothing of the sort, you foolish child. You cannot kill with a guarded sword. Go away and sheath your sword or you're next," she snapped. Then it hit her; the resistance as she pulled her sword out of Eragon, wiping the blood on his shirt...she hadn't even realized what she had done! So many times she had killed an opponent and walked away in the same manner that she didn't even realize she had dealt Eragon a mortal blow, impaling him through the stomach and leaving him to rot in the dust.

Her eyes grew wide and her breaths, frantic; she turned around and sprinted back to the place where Eragon lay bleeding out into the ground with Saphira standing over him. Spasms wracked his body as he lay there, his blood turning the dirt around him into clay colored muck.

Furlin was at his side with the others, channeling their collective magical energies into healing the injured Rider, dealing with his pierced stomach and connecting the veins before attempting to close the wounds. The other dragons were behind them, giving their energies to help the young pupils from dying from overuse of magic. Saphira stood over Eragon, trembling with the effort as she poured her energy into keeping Eragon alive as his own energy flooded out through the twin gaping holes on his back and front. Firnen landed beside the sapphire dragon, adding his own energies to Saphira's quickly diminishing store.

In that brief moment, Arya felt Eragon's consciousness brush hers. She admitted him with open arms, giving him the mental equivalent of an embrace. _I'm so sorry Eragon. I caused this; I was so consumed by rage that I meant this to happen. I wanted to kill you; though I didn't think I would! I thought the sword was... Eragon, don't die, please! I can't live knowing I killed my closest friend; the only friend I've ever had next to Faolin._

Eragon's voice filled her mind as she knelt and cradled her head in her hands._ I brought this upon myself. I knew those things I said would make you angry. I was just so angry being...taught in front of my own students. I needed a way to get back at you and restore my authority. But now I need to preserve my strength. Arya, if I die, don't hold yourself responsible. Perhaps we will meet again in a better place. I love you Arya, I always have and always will._

Eragon's consciousness slipped out of her mind as she grasped at it, trying to make him stay, but the tendrils of his mind slipped between her fingers as he withdrew.


End file.
